The Beginning of Destiny
by Everysingleword
Summary: After finding out about the Osirian/Paragon powers, Nina and Eddie are forced to spend more time together. But when they start to see each other as more then friends, will it be by choice or the beginning of destiny...(takes place after season 2 finale)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Everysingleword here. This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me ok? I want to update at least every week so you can expect another chapter no later than Saturday May 25th****. Sorry this chapter is really short, but they will eventually get longer. I don't own house of Anubis, the characters it, or the locations.**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Eddie Miller was no one's protector. He had spent the last few hours mingling, dancing, and pretending everything was normal-the way it should be. But it wasn't normal. He was the Osirian. The word still sounded weird to him, or more, the meaning. He didn't know the first thing about protecting- he shuddered at the memory of all his childhood goldfish that had been flushed within the first week of being owned. Now he had to protect a girl he knew almost nothing about. It was a lot of pressure.

He watched Nina laugh across the room, probably at some science joke Fabian had made. She was just too real, too breakable. She could be put at risk any minute now, and he was expected to jump in and save her. It had nothing to do with him being brave, which he wasn't, it was more of an instinctual thing. Like he was made to put Nina's life in front of his own. He stared in amazement, wondering how such a small girl could be such a big responsibility. A few months ago he had never heard of Nina Martin. He missed those days.

* * *

**Harsh, I know, but Eddie will warm up to Nina soon enough…Anyway, things are just beginning for Nina and Eddie. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I have the basic plot planned out, but if you have an idea for the story, PM me or leave a review and I'll consider it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2 and I almost didn't get to put it up because we had a big power outage. Anyway**

thanks for all the reviews I got, that was awesome! Anyway here's the next chapter…

* * *

Eddie's POV

The last few weeks were a record low for Eddie. Finding out his destiny was to protect someone he hardly knew

and breaking up with Patricia seemed like a bad start to the last quarter of the year. He was reflecting on how much

his life had changed since that night when he heard a door slam upstairs.

"Well forgive me for thinking we might actually have to go on a date, since we're dating!"Nina shouted sarcastically,

storming down the stairs. Eddie grabbed an apple off the table and sat down comfortably in the living room,

preparing himself for more Anubis drama. Nina and Fabian didn't fight very much, but when they did, the whole

house listened in. Then, after they had finished bickering, they spent the next few days being lovey dovey to the

point of making the rest of the house sick. (Except Amber, who claimed it was where she got the best material for

her Fabina scrapbook.)

"Nina, please wait," Fabian said, trying (but failing) to catch up with her. When Nina got to the bottom, she blushed

realizing Eddie was watching their argument and muttered something about him 'minding his own business.'

She then ran out the front door followed by Fabian, who was trying to convince her that studying for a test counted

as a date. Eddie shook his head, wondering how a girl like that would ever need protecting.

* * *

**Once again, a very short chapter, but they will get longer. Oh and a special thanks to my friend C, also known as ****Sibuna Girl Forever****, who is a (real, not just internet) friend of mine. She was the one who encouraged me to post my story and I run a lot of my ideas past her. So if you heard her review about something that hasn't happened yet, you'll read about it later. Anyway her birthday is tomorrow so if you want to freak her out, randomly send her a happy birthday PM. Also, the next update is Saturday June 1****st****.Yay June! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I missed Saturday's update, but I had to do this fundraising thing for my school. Anyway I feel bad so I might start updating a little more often; to help my story got going. Also, I just got out of school so I have lots of time. Anyway...this is the last short chapter before they get longer, so savor it. **

Nina's POV

Eddie Sweet. Nina knew she should be grateful to him, he had saved her life, but she couldn't help being worried. The guy probably didn't know the first thing about protecting something else. It would take more than a couple magic words and the Frobisher stone in the future. Nina sighed, wondering why she was so hard on him. "Probably because he was off taking a nap while you were finishing tasks and trying to save your friends from an evil spirit," she thought bitterly. She looked over at Eddie, who was currently eating a hoagie out of the fridge, unaware that she was staring him down disapprovingly. How she trust a boy like that with her life?

Then, as though he could sense her staring, he turned around and looked her in the eyes. Nina automatically busied herself with tidying up the stack of magazines Amber left on the common room table. Still, he couldn't help but think he was one of the most odd, irresponsible, and lazy boys she had ever met. (And she had met a lot of American boys.) When she snuck a peek at him again, Eddie was walking toward her with a sly grin on his face.

"Like what you see, chosen one?" he asked, making her wonder how long he had seen her staring. She could already feel her face was turning bright red.

"I was just looking at the latest in a millennial long line of bodyguards" she retorted back jokingly. But she could see her comment had upset him. His fists were clenched and the smile had been wiped off his face.

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this, okay!?" he snapped angrily, pacing back and forth.

"I know," Nina said calmly deciding he needed space for now. She stood up slowly walking out of the room. "But neither did I," she called over her shoulder, leaving a surprised Eddie all alone.

**So, (poke poke) what did you think? They get a lot nicer to each other next chapter. Sorry if they were a little out of character, but I thought it would be better if they didn't start out in love with each other or anything. Also, I have n long the whole chosen one/osirian thing has been going on so I just guessed a thousand years. Anyway, no promises, but I'll try to update on Saturday June 8****th****. Oh and last thing, pleeaasse review. It means a lot to me and I know there has to be someone out there reading this. Yes, I'm talking to you. Anyway thanks for reading guys, see you Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's Everysingleword here. Sorry I din't update yesterday. My computer wasn't working. I'll make it**

** quick because I know no one reads these things when they get too long. I hate to be that person that demands **

**reviews in exchange for chapters, so I'll use positive reinforcement….If I get 3 reviews on my story I'll update **

**early! Oh and sorry for the wacky spacing throughout the chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I thought about what Nina had said yesterday. When I found out she was the Chosen One I had always assumed she had grown up knowing her role and had it easy.

Now I realized we're in the same boat. We've both been thrown into a world of crazy Egyptian powers we never knew existed.

After thinking long and hard, I decided to apologize.

It seemed we'd be seeing a lot of each other.

Plus, I kind of admired her. Most girls jumped at the chance to talk to me, so when Nina didn't I was pretty impressed.

Now I just had to swallow my pride long enough to apologize, either way she might have more information on the whole Osirian thing.

oOo

"You're apologizing to me?" Nina asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah," I said, "I was still trying to grasp the whole Osirian thing and I took all my anger out on you. So, I'm sorry."

"Look, I know the whole finding out you have the power to banish evil spirits to the underworld is a lot to process." Nina said thinking about how crazy it would sound to anyone else."And I'm sorry too. I guess I just got mad because you act like all I have t do is flail my arms and wait for you to rescue me. But, it takes so much more than that, a lot of the time my life and my friend's life are in danger. This isn't going to be either of us and it won't help if we're fighting."

"I know that now," I assured her "which is why… I was hoping we could start over." I said, hoping it wasn't too much to ask.

"I'd like that," she said, flashing me a smile I had only seen when she was with Fabian.

For a second I wished I could see it more, but I quickly told myself I was being stupid.

* * *

**Anyway I realized this chapter wasn't that long, but I guess it was longer than the previous ones. I hope I **

**spelled Osirian right. Anyway I should be updating next Saturday June 15 unless I get 3 reviews in which case**

** I'll update earlier… Next chapter is longer ( I pinky promise) and has 3 different points of view (including **

**Fabian's.) Anyway see you next week and thanks so much for taking the time to read my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I got the 3 reviews, which proves that positive reinforcement works. So as promised here is your early chapter update…Oh and I apologize in advance for the change between 3****rd**** person and 1****st**** person in this chapter but on the bright side I'm working on making my chapters longer. Thank you to the people that reviewed, your comments were much appreciated. Also, make sure to read the AN at the bottom.**

* * *

Nina's POV

I had officially forgiven Fabian Rutter. It wasn't a difficult task considering he was impossible to stay mad at. We'd had a heart to heart after my talk with Eddie last week and since then Fabian and I worked out most of our problems.

"Nina, I promise we'll go on a real date before school lets out for the summer," he said taking my hand in his.

I wouldn't have admitted to anyone, but I really missed Fabian. He was the only one I could talk to about the house and all the Egyptian stuff that didn't treat me like I was crazy. I quickly thanked him, but couldn't help feeling disappointed. I knew that was what I had originally wanted, but I couldn't shake the feeling that a date wasn't the real reason I'd been unhappy.

"…Nina did you hear me?" Fabian asked. "I asked if you wanted to go downstairs and see if Trudy made lunch yet. Also a documentary on Khufu's pyramid is on channel 4 right now and we can still see how they constructed it if we hurry. I was thinking they used clay for the…"

"..Sure Fabian. Let's go watch it," I said with a sigh, thinking about sitting through a two and a half hour documentary on pyramids. But, Fabian was my boyfriend and I was glad to spend time with him, even if it meant being bored.

"Shall we?" he asked extending his elbow. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"We shall," I said linking my arm through his. Fabian was definitely still geek chic.

oOo

Eddie's POV(3rd person)

Eddie could've sworn Nina said 12:30. Now it was 12:47 and he was starting to wonder if she forgot about her promise to tell him more about his powers. As if on cue, Nina and Fabian walked down the stairs with their elbows linked. They were they were so engrossed in their conversation about pyramids they didn't even notice him standing there.

"Nina," called, interrupting their conversation. She slipped her elbow out of Fabian's grasp and told him to wait in the living room, but Eddie saw him waiting in the doorway." I thought you said we were going to talk today," he said, slightly hurt that she'd forgot.

"That's right Eddie. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." She said sincerely." I was supposed to watch a documentary with Fabian, but I don't think he'd mind if I gave him a rain-check." She turned to face Fabian"Is that okay?" she asked sweetly. He quickly said it was fine and promised to tell her about the documentary once she came back. "Great," she said with a smile, "what do you want to know?"

oOo

Eddie's POV(1st person)

The weather outside Anubis is nice in the afternoon, I noticed. It had been Nina's idea to take a walk outside. For the last hour and a half I listened to Nina explain the basics of our powers, like how mine could be traced back from the god Osiris, but also admitted that there was a lot she still didn't know. I made a mental note to ask her if she wanted to look into it more, later.

It was strange because usually, when people talked about history, I was bored out of my mind. But when Nina talked about it, I actually listened. We had also talked about things like when the house would send her messages and when I heard voices telling me how to banish Senkarah.

We were almost back to Anubis House when I heard Nina fall down. When I turned around , her knee was bleeding.

"Nina, are you okay?" I asked offering her my hand **[not in marriage, guys]**.

"Yeah, I think so, I guess I just tripped," she said. Then seeing my worried face, she added "relax Eddie, it's just a skinned knee."

But I couldn't relax. My only job was to protect Nina and she had already gotten hurt. She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up, but quickly started to fall down again once she stood up. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground and helped her lean on a nearby tree. She gritted her teeth and looked down at her ankle, which was slightly swollen.

"Eddie. I think I might have sprained ankle."

oOo

Carrying Nina was a weird thing for me. It somehow felt like she belonged in my arms. I quickly shook the thought away. But I couldn't help but wonder if I was falling for her. "Of course not," I told myself. I'd only been thinking about her more because we were friends. Plus, she's Fabian's girlfriend.

"You okay down there? I asked Nina, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Uh-huh," she answered quickly. "You know you don't have to carry me if you don't want to" she said.

"I don't mind, we're almost back anyway," I said trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

But looking down at Nina, resting comfortably in my arms, I wondered if she'd ever be my girlfriend one day.

I quickly snapped back to reality as I saw a curtain close in a downstairs window. I could have sworn I saw Fabian watching me, but I shook it off. I always did have a crazy imagination.

oOo

Fabian's POV

I paced the living room back and forth. _"Maybe I am a little jealous," _I thought. I had stopped watching the documentary of Khufu's pyramid a half hour ago. I could help thinking about Nina and Eddie. It may have been my imagination, but it seemed like Eddie had been different around her lately. "_Or maybe I'm just being silly."_ I thought. It seemed a lot less silly though, when I realized they'd been gone for an hour and forty-five minutes.

"Would you stop pacing Fabian, you'll wear holes in the carpet!" Trudy called from the kitchen. I quickly apologized and went over to the window overlooking the front door. When I looked outside, I saw Eddie carrying Nina in his arms and instantly felt my blood boil. We're roommates, wasn't there some kind of guy code about that!

I quickly went back into the living room and continued pacing again. A minute later Eddie came in carrying Nina and explained what had happened while Trudy fussed over Nina. After the commotion calmed down, I went in my room to read a book, shortly after Eddie came in and sat down across from me.

"I noticed you look kind of jealous out there," he said slowly. I was about to contradict him, but he continued. "And I know Nina's your boyfriend, I was just trying to help," he added.

"It's okay; I should've trusted you guys." I said, still slightly wary.

"So, no hard feeling?" he asked, hesitantly, getting up to leave.

"None." I answered back, with a smile. He closed the door behind him and I quickly went back to reading my book.

There were no hard feelings between us, but I'd be watching him around Nina from now on.

* * *

**My longest chapter ever! So please review and tell me what you think. I now there was slight Fabina in the story, but it will be Neddie. I got the idea on the documentary from my 6****th**** grade project on Khufu. Umm, it was a little weird writing from a guy's POV seeing as I'm a girl, but I hope I did okay. Anyway, I will probably have the next chapter up on next Wednesday, unless I get 6 reviews.(Yes I made the number bigger because I'm lazy when it comes to typing up chapters early.)**


End file.
